


若无来生

by Anisette642



Series: 稻草堆里有糖（刺客信条短篇集） [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisette642/pseuds/Anisette642
Summary: “来生再见吧。”“艾吉奥，如果我没没有来生呢？”
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Rosa (Assassin's Creed)
Series: 稻草堆里有糖（刺客信条短篇集） [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613089
Kudos: 1





	若无来生

“别让她死，求你。”

她听到他的声音。

——哪怕你最后与她形同陌路，再不相见？

“只要她好好活着。愿来生再见。”

那声音悠远到远在天边，却穿透了整个世界一般传入自己的耳膜。像是什么人在神祗前苦苦哀求。将自己的一生都牺牲给什么人，才换取了一点可怜的生机。他的声音痛苦到令她心碎，她想着，到底是什么样的情状让他那么难过？

蓦然之间她仿佛被人从高空抛下，身旁什么都没有，她甚至没法自救，只能眼睁睁的看着自己从高空坠向死亡。

她看见自己死在了他怀里，在一个玫瑰花盛放的地方。

当晨曦透过窗子洒在她的枕头边，当大朵大朵的玫瑰香气袭人，当哗啦啦的流水声从外面欢快地闯入耳膜，她醒了。

这已经不是她第一次醒来。

每一次醒来，她总觉得有什么东西蹊跷，整个世界好像本该是那样。威尼斯应该是晴空万里海平如镜，她应该与他再不相见，从未相恋。脑海中仿佛有什么破碎的记忆，像是梦魇，催促着她醒来，催促着她逃离梦魇里的死亡。梦魇说，别爱他了，忘记他吧。

罗莎清晰地肯定自己爱过他。艾吉奥，那个佛罗伦萨来的公子哥应该是万花丛中过，片叶不沾身。她曾经有幸品尝过这位如红玫瑰一般热情的男人，他的魅力无与伦比，让每一个姑娘都心动。

罗莎的目光投影到办公桌上的资料上，那是艾吉奥和他原定未婚妻的消息。罗莎的目光不太和善，失去了往日的戏谑，她竟少见的威严起来。

倒不是吃了艾吉奥和克里斯蒂娜的醋，都是过去的事了，谁还没个老相好。令她不悦的是文件上详细地说明了，艾吉奥在失去家人后，听说克里斯蒂娜即将嫁人，便去找她；几年后他在威尼斯的狂欢夜甚至戴着面具与她在角落拥吻；去年克里斯蒂娜死在了佛罗伦萨，他忙赶过去救人却没能就得了她。

单单拎出来看，这是一本完美的爱情故事，可他艾吉奥心在一个女人身上这么多年？如果他真的爱她，就不会接受泰奥多拉的“慰藉”，后来还跟自己在一起了。

最重要的冲突，罗莎眯了眯眼经，那双带着茧子的手不住地摩挲着那份文件的封皮。

我的记忆里，那个威尼斯之夜他和我在一起。而这个男人在跟我在一起之后，可没做什么出轨的事情。浪子忠贞听起来很可笑对吧，可罗莎很了解他，他遇到了自己之后才改了那些他妈都要喝骂的臭毛病。

她想离开威尼斯，她想去罗马找他。可是一旦她离开总督府跑向码头，她就会失去意识。再次醒来的时候，她发现自己在床头醒来。

她试过了千百次，都是这样。罗莎只好安分守己一般呆在总督府，老老实实处理总督的文件。每天顶着这种蹊跷的感觉让她觉得很糟糕，可是她不甘。罗莎不是个爱情至上的女人，但她想知道这一切是为什么。所以她想去罗马找他问清楚。

她已经不是当年那个小姑娘了，十年与艾吉奥的相伴将她变成一个成熟的女人，这么几年呆在威尼斯又将她变成一个威严的总督。她终于等到了一个绝妙的契机，狡狐先生来了。

几年的岁月没有改变拉博尔佩的容貌和身手，他灵巧地避开不认识他的弓箭手，跳到总督府的窗台又跳到中庭。拉博尔佩不摘兜帽，一边应付着那几个弓箭手一边朝里面喊：“罗莎、乌戈！你们人呢？”

罗莎放下文件，从房间里走出来，一副事不关己高高挂起的样子：“乌戈出去盗贼公会了。怎么？以你狡狐的身手应付不了这几个弓箭手？”

三个弓箭手一愣，看见罗莎似乎不很在意地托着下巴赏中庭的花，一时间有些不清楚是该继续打还是停手。这么犹豫之间拉博尔佩扬起右手，几个手刀就让他们倒在了地上。

他微笑着走近罗莎，打趣道：“我们的小罗莎居然会开我的玩笑了？”

罗莎收起那副漫不经心的样子，轻咳一声：“我这不是给前辈进来的理由嘛。总督跟刺客同流合污可不像是什么好话。”

拉博尔佩无可奈何地笑笑：“你这孩子，几年不见嘴巴是越来越厉害了。”

罗莎夸张地哦了一声：“可不如您的啤酒肚长的快。罗马的睡狐酒馆都开连锁店开到威尼斯了，我想店长肯定很会做生意还有喝酒吧？”

“没大没小。”

拉博尔佩有些心虚地拍了拍自己的啤酒肚，寻思自己是不是这段时间真的喝酒喝得太多了。

“博尔佩先生肯定不是来说我嘴叼的吧？”

罗莎笑着双手抱胸靠在栏杆上。清晨的阳光暖意使得她整个人镀了一层金色。岁月丝毫没能将她的魅力削减。也许容颜终究会老去，甚至对于女人，老去比死亡更加可怕。可是她的魅力不仅在于那一张柔美的脸。

狡狐的眼珠转了转，轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀：“小罗莎，你想不想去找艾吉奥算账？他不告而别你生气不生气？”

罗莎有一瞬间的愣神，原来那段记忆并不是虚假的，而是大家都有目共睹——她与他至少有过一段美好的曾经。罗莎从胸腔中缓缓吐出一口气，她是想去找他算账，可她没法离开这里：“算不算账都不要紧，主要是给我自己一个交代。我们之间到底算是不清不楚还是他背弃我离开……”

狡狐赶紧转移话题：“这小子真是讨人厌，我和安东尼奥给你打他出气？”

罗莎笑着摆摆手。他艾吉奥如日中天，既是先知又是现在兄弟会的导师，她当然知道对于这两位老刺客来说他的重要性。所以明明是看着自己长大的刺客叔叔，却只说打一顿出出气。一个聪明的女人不会把自己的心都拴在一个男人身上，她想知道自己的记忆和这些现实哪里出了问题，也想知道他到底对他们曾经的感情怎么看。

“要打也是我亲自去。先生想让我做什么？”

话题终于进入了正题。狡狐道：“罗马的千红玫瑰需要一位鸨母。现在教皇也在试图控制千红玫瑰，你要尽力为刺客争取最大的利益。”

“行。”罗莎腰背离开栏杆，伸了个懒腰：“我不必穿着累赘的裙子吧？”

狡狐想了想：“你要是不习惯穿裙子也可以，好歹把帽子摘了。”

罗莎耸耸肩：“放心——我会好好完成任务，但在这之前我需要先去见见他。你不会拒绝我这个要求的吧？”

“当然。”

去罗马不能走水路。罗莎把总督府交给乌戈，跟着狡狐从开满蓝色玫瑰花的总督府，策马南下。

罗马惯不会用玫瑰做装饰，也仅仅她即将任职的千红玫瑰有着大朵的红玫瑰。那个像玫瑰一样的男人喜欢极了玫瑰拂地红的景象，她就在总督府的中庭里种了三盆红玫瑰。记忆混乱，思绪纷飞，恍惚之中她互相想起，克里斯蒂娜似乎是玫瑰花里探出头的天使。

这红玫瑰倒是他们俩的定情信物了。

罗莎自嘲地笑了笑，回总督府就把那三盆红玫瑰拔了，看着碍眼。

扔了马缰，马基雅维利走上来与她握手，交给了她一些之前的资料：“你来之前这间妓院是克劳迪娅管理的，现在她受了伤，艾吉奥决定叫你来接替。”

罗莎挑眉：“那我还倒要当面谢谢他了。他人在哪？”

“……我觉得不必。”

马基雅维利总觉得对方不是去谢谢的。

罗莎故作夸张地指着千红玫瑰门前的下水道：“嘿这个是我们之间联络的秘密通道对吧？既然如此你说我进去能找到哪儿呢？就算我没有您资历老，我身为刺客也不是不知道这些东西。哦我来猜猜这是……”

马基雅维利无可奈何：“他在台伯岛。”

罗莎点点头，把资料放在给自己准备的房间。这么一进一出的功夫，马基雅维利已经和拉博尔佩在管道旁等她了。两人正小声交谈着，见罗莎来了并不避讳，绅士地开了下水道的门闪身进去。罗莎刚走进去，昏暗的烛火下她看见了第四个影子。

“艾吉奥？”

他穿着一身白色的刺客长袍，摆摆手示意马基雅维利和拉博尔佩先走。等到他们的脚步声消失在管道尽头，他才开口：

“你来啦。”

罗莎靠在通道墙壁上，正准备双手抱胸调侃几句，却被他一把拉起来：“凉。”

她禁不住讽道：“不告而别的艾吉奥居然还会关心我这个老情人。”

“你不是老情人！”

艾吉奥忽然拔高了嗓音反驳她，罗莎怒极：“好，好一个艾吉奥。这么多年原来不过是炮友而已，我连老情人都算不上——”

“我不是这个意思！”

艾吉奥皱起了眉，兜帽遮住了他的脸，罗莎却能仰头轻易看见他的神情。那双眼睛里不是没有情意，可那句话倒是冰冷到让人忍不住发怒。

“当然，我们什么都没发生——你可是在威尼斯都为佛罗伦萨那位玫瑰姑娘守身如玉……”

“罗莎！”

艾吉奥只觉得耳朵里嗡嗡直响，她说出的话犹如利箭一般刺痛了他的心。那双狭长的眼睛里只有她的倒影，他由眼入心都是她，可是他没办法说出来。他不敢让她跟自己扯上一丁点儿的关系。

罗莎推开离自己越来越近的艾吉奥，靠在墙上让自己冷静下来。她试图换了一个委婉的口气。奈何她惯是刀子嘴，说出的话越来越不好听：“让我来接替克劳迪娅，恐怕就是看克劳迪娅经历了生死，不想让她冒险就拉我出来挡刀。你还真是个公正无私的好导师——艾吉奥，我不怕死，你可以直接把我推出去交给教皇……”

“我就是不想让你死！”

艾吉奥站在她面前，那双眼睛深情至斯，他缓缓吸了口气：“现在你很安全，你不会再经历任何大风大浪，我不会让你死的。”至少在我死之前。

罗莎仰起头看着他，那双黑曜石般闪耀的眸子里带着令他着迷的光。他就是被这双灵动的眼睛拴住了心，如今在这双眼睛面前，他的一切谋划似乎都无所遁形。他能清楚的听到自己的心跳，他不希望罗莎死。

他经历过太多次了。

罗莎忽然释然了一般，懒懒散散抬起手指，似乎在追忆什么。她吐出一口浊气，那双眼睛越过他似乎在看那一年威尼斯狂欢节的烟花。那手指顺着烟花的轨迹划过夜空，她的声音也如威尼斯的海浪般柔情眷属起来：

“我记得我曾经说过，我愿意做一捧的烟花，绽放之后化作尘埃我也有一瞬间的灿烂。你记得吗？”

“记得。”

他怎么会不记得呢？

那是一场美妙的盛会，三教九流都可以去那儿狂欢。不少女孩儿们换上了漂亮的裙子，她们嬉笑着解开束发的丝带，塞给自己看着顺眼的男孩们。就算不用偷的，他艾吉奥每年也得捧着各色丝带从街上回来。女孩子们是大胆的，他的胸甲甚至会被扯松了塞进去几根。

每每这时候，她就会站在总督府后门把游过来的自己嬉笑讽骂一通，然后把自己拽上来细心的解开铠甲，把丝带丢进河里。

那一天他在总督府，在种着三盆玫瑰的中庭看着远处的烟花。她望着远处的烟火说出这句话，他赶紧制止她：“胡说八道，你一声安平才好，烟花短寿。”

罗莎笑骂他胆小，他却没来由的心慌。当他终于抱着染着血色的、他的玫瑰姑娘跪在千红玫瑰的门口时，他颤抖着把她身上的断刃残箭拔去。他的心像是被人紧紧握在手里，这比教皇拿着权杖将他束缚住还要难受。

她死在了他的怀里。

他不知道是为什么，他抱着她坐在一地的玫瑰花里呆呆地望着地上的血，血渐渐凝固干涸，他手里握着金苹果，冰凉，无用。

金苹果能复活她吗？

那个叫玫瑰的姑娘，才是他最亲爱的啊！

也许是上天听到了他的祷告，当金苹果发出强烈的冷光包裹住他们的时候，他回到了那个与她告别的时间节点。

他拿了罗莎的情报欢天喜地，去追杀“西班牙人”。似乎一切不幸都是从这一刻开始的，他与罗莎告了别，决计不让她再去罗马。他下了死命令，叫自己的手下一定要把她看在威尼斯，可是他没想到，当一切尘埃落定的时候，威尼斯已经没有她的身影。

西泽尔派人来暗杀了她。

手中的金苹果落在了地上，金属撞击地板，他失落的将金苹果捡起来，看见大理石地板上的一小块裂缝。那是他们占领总督府那一晚，罗莎一箭擦着他的长靴射过来的一箭。

他竟抱不得爱人的身躯，哪怕只是冰凉的躯体。

他又回到了那个时间。

他决计把她放在身边，于是他邀请罗莎与他一起去。罗莎说威尼斯是她的故乡，她可以留在这儿等他回来，他摇摇头，轻轻说：“可是我想要你跟我比翼双飞啊。”

她同意了，他们在蒙特里久尼举行了一场婚礼。那是一场美妙的新婚，他终于将带有温度的她抱在怀里，她的体温在他的身上和着浴桶里的热水，让他整个人都沉醉在玫瑰的馨香里。

第二日，西泽尔把她杀了。

他甚至不知道该如何才能拯救她。他几乎是每一次都回到那个时间点，然后再见即是诀别。与其如此，艾吉奥想，不如那次就是告别。如果在他身边罗莎注定要死在自己面前，那不如就让她与自己不再相见，远离危险。

无数次眼睁睁看着爱人死在眼前，他再也吃不消了。他向金苹果虔诚地祷告，他请求这个世界给他一个机会——

神祗似乎终于听到了他的乞求。金苹果中闪出了奇怪的光，将整个金苹果包裹住。他似乎听到什么人在对他说：你真的希望她活下去？

“是。”

哪怕你最后与她形同陌路，再不相见？

“是。”

哪怕你讲一生都奉献给刺客，哪怕你和她再也不是情人？

“……是。”

眼前似乎有些模糊，他终于明白为什么会与她形同陌路。他的过去被人改写，他心中的挚爱变成了另一个玫瑰。不是那个叫玫瑰的姑娘，不是那个天青色衣衫的罗莎，而是佛罗伦萨那个如玫瑰般娇艳的未婚妻。

当西泽尔终于被除掉，他也听说她没事的时候，他试图把她接过来。哪怕只是见最后一面。

虽然有些不抱希望，但是她来了，她真的来了。这么几年过去，她依旧神采奕奕，成熟且威严。可他没想到她似乎知道什么。

“我看见我死了。”

罗莎淡淡的说。

艾吉奥忽然哽住，罗莎继续说：“你说你不想看见我死，我就……猜到了一些。如果人固有一死，我宁愿如落叶潇洒。而不是被你不知道怎么将我禁锢在威尼斯，明明你我之间余情未了，却苟活于世。”

艾吉奥终于苦笑着，声音带上了点颤抖：“你以为我没有试过吗？我试过很多次了，只要我们之间还是情人的关系，你就会死——你都会死在我面前！不希望你死在西泽尔手上或者什么，我希望你能好好活着。”

罗莎极刻薄地扬了杨嘴角：“人都会死，如果在你的身边注定要死我不怕。难道你觉得你把我囚禁在威尼斯就是好？你非得要让我跟你的关系不清不楚，甚至于抹去我们之间所有的感情？”  
“我知道你不怕……可你有没有考虑过我！我眼睁睁地看着你在怀里死去、一次又一次！”

艾吉奥甚至有些暴躁起来，他一甩披风来回踱步，“每一次我都试图让你活下来，可是你每一次都会死——如果我这样选择，至少你会活着。我们至少可以见最后一面，然后此生不再相见，我会永远记住你最美的样子，你还是那么的狡黠、飒爽、灵动，你会永远活着，只要我不在你身边，你就会顺遂一生。”

罗莎轻轻摇着头，那头微卷的短发晃动着：“艾吉奥，你太不了解我了。”

“你以为我是在生气你与我不告而别吗？不，如果你想跟我分开，你可以堂堂正正的跟我提分手，而不是这种不清不楚，给自己安排一个所谓的旧情人，然后把我们之间的回忆抹去，假装一切都没有发生！”

罗莎瞪着他，艾吉奥在她的眼睛里看见了自己。

“对不起，罗莎，我不敢赌。”

“来生再见吧。”

“艾吉奥，如果我们没有来生呢？”

威尼斯的海浪晶莹且静谧，漂亮的亚得里亚海再也没有玫瑰。天边一点几乎是惨淡的云彩，从静谧的月亮身旁掠过，给大海带来了一片小小的阴影。罗马的教皇已经快要完全控制住了千红玫瑰，名也改了，里面种的玫瑰花也拔了。她从兄弟会的情报组织撤了回去。

也许他很希望能有一个来生，他不敢在那种可怖而诡异的命运之中与自己相爱。他身边的人一个一个都走向了死亡，唯独他孑然一身漂泊在这个世界上。

他不敢赌了，他也问过了金苹果，金苹果与他交易，让他把一生献给刺客，不爱罗莎，罗莎就可以活。

后面不管艾吉奥如何，都与她无关了。

罗莎终于明白那种古怪是什么，是金苹果作梗。艾吉奥不知道，可是她每一次死去她都知道。她死过很多次了，每一次重生都带着点残破的记忆从那个清晨醒来。不过这一次是寿终正寝——也许这一次醒来的时候，是在接管威尼斯总督府之前醒来的呢？

她拖着腐朽的身躯坐上了马车。死后再回到当初是她永远的宿命。他看她死了多少次，其实她就死了多少次。可惜他不知道，我也只是在这油尽灯枯之际回想起全部的梦魇的碎片。

来生？

从没有什么来生。

重来一遍吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实结尾写的不好，但是……就这样吧 。


End file.
